1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency (RF) system, and more particularly, to an RF system capable of maintaining good wireless communication functions in a pad mode and a non-pad mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable computer systems have characteristics such as small size, light weight, east to carry on, etc., allow users to have strong computational capability and document processing functions, and provide complete multimedia functions. Traditionally, a computer system comprises an up cover and a base. The up cover essentially comprises a monitor, and the base comprises a mainframe, a keyboard, a touch pad, etc. The up cover and the base are connected via a hinge, such that the up cover can be opened and closed in respect to the base, and such kind of computer system is also called laptop, or notebook. Nevertheless, as the touch screen technologies develop, the portable computer systems are no longer limited to be operated by keyboards or touch pads, as known as a notebook mode. A touch screen may further be disposed on an up cover of a portable computer system, such that the portable computer system may switch operation to a pad mode, meaning that the up cover and the base rotate via a hinge mechanism, and the up cover is attached to the base to exhibit a touch screen. Users may perform touching operations through the touch screen of the portable computer systems.
The design considerations for computer systems capable of switching operations to the notebook mode and the pad mode are not just the hinge mechanism which has to match the both modes; in addition, how to ensure that the portable computer systems perform normal operations in the both modes is more important. Take wireless communication functions as an example, if an antenna is disposed on (or around) a back of a monitor in the up cover, when operating in the pad mode, the monitor back is attached to the base, the antenna performance would be interfered or affected by the base. Therefore, how to keep the portable computer systems in normal operations in both the notebook mode and the pad mode is a significant objective in the field.